This invention relates to festoon lighting of the kind (hereinafter termed of the kind referred to) comprising a length of electric cable incorporating at least two cores and a plurality of lampholder fittings connected with the cable at spaced intervals therealong.
One form of festoon lighting comprises a chasing (or running) light system as seen for example at seaside resorts and in fairgrounds, but also generally, for example, at Christmas time, and other local or national festivities, cinemas, theatres and the like. It comprises festoon lighting whose lamps are switched on and off in special sequence to give the impression that light is running or chasing along the cable.
Conventionally the lampholders have been moulded onto the cable. This operation is both time-consuming and costly.
Also known are lampholders comprising parts which lock together by application of axial pressure to cause pins to penetrate the cores of a cable located between the parts. These lampholders have an important disadvantage compared with the ones moulded onto the cable in that they can, after assembly, be dismantled thereby failing to meet the electrical safety regulations of some countries.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a lampholder of this latter kind which once assembled is incapable of being dismantled.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a lampholder with space inside to accomodate a miniature circuit assembly for use in chasing light systems.